


春风夜露

by LicenLI



Series: 龙狐露 [1]
Category: ONER坤音男团
Genre: M/M, 李振洋攻, 李英超攻, 精怪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicenLI/pseuds/LicenLI
Summary: 发在LOF，挂了。补个档，如曾看过，都是缘分。





	春风夜露

**Author's Note:**

> 发在LOF，挂了。  
> 补个档，如曾看过，都是缘分。

一

 

日上三竿，岳明辉伸手一摸，宽大的床边只剩把蒲扇，短悠悠的凉风不知道什么时候停了。  
岳明辉拥被坐在床上游神，铃铛沙嗡嗡地声音从屋外传来，他一笑，来了精神，穿好衣服便推开木门，一只银白的幼狐正追着藤球，骨碌碌地打转。  
藤球里放着奇巧铃，动而有声，出自岳明辉之手。  
听到动静，那幼狐忙慌停下来，背过身去，洋装出兴趣缺缺，爪子不咸不淡又忍不住地拨弄藤球发出细碎的铃音。  
岳明辉心中一动，便唤，“胡超儿。”  
那幼狐一怒，转身登登几步扑上来，凌空化作人形，将那藤球掷向岳明辉胸口，十分的委屈，“什么胡啊！我有名字的，你怎么不愿叫我！”  
九尾灵狐果然年纪尚小，这就生气了。岳明辉觉得他圆溜溜的眼睛瞪起来，做出恶狠狠、凶神恶煞的样子很可爱，笑哄道，“小英超，怎么一早来我这儿，不怕我把你收了？”  
李英超噘噘嘴，被他哄得开心，又不愿表露出来，故作敷衍道，“我虽年幼修行不深，可仍有宝珠护体，也不惧你。”  
话罢，便拉着挂在颈间的细绳随意晃了晃，那颗水蓝色琉璃宝珠顺势从衣襟里滑出来，露出一个圆溜溜的边。  
那珠子就要掉出来，岳明辉眼疾手快塞了回去，“这东西你这样轻易拿出来，到时被人抢去有得你哭。”  
李英超拍拍合起来的衣襟，“你又不会。”  
岳明辉无奈地摇摇头，此时一道清风徐徐而来，李英超动动鼻尖嗅了嗅，看一眼他身后的屋子，又看一眼他，“那条臭蛇又来过了？”  
不等岳明辉回答，他有些不高兴道，“你这凡人也就会些道法，就算你法力高强，那臭蛇也比你厉害多了。”说到这，李英超更是气急败坏，“你、你不怕他吃了你吗？”  
哟呵，还知道关心人，小淘气包长大啦？岳明辉低声笑了起来，“你要不要同我一起吃饭？”  
李英超眼睛猛地亮得发光，忘了生气，却没立刻答应，他把藤球捡回来塞进他怀里，“你先把这个给我修好。”  
转动藤球细看，有个地方确实磨损的厉害。  
李英超看着，咕哝，“怎么这样容易坏？”  
岳明辉却想，这又何难。  
他单手掐诀，法力聚于指尖正要点上去，李英超一把抓住他，闷声道，“……这又不是用法术做的。”  
岳明辉愣住，一时没理解，只觉得一点磨损一个小小的法术便能复原。  
李英超伸伸手摸了摸藤球，担心的拉着他，道，“是修不好了？”  
“倒也不是。”岳明辉回答，“只是会麻烦一点。”  
“太好了，那我在这等。”高呼一声，李英超便一溜烟地跑去厨房。  
补好藤球再麻烦，也用不了一个下午的时间。某人颇不解风情的心想，藤球不过一凡物，往后若时常损坏既麻烦，又定叫那小灵狐不欢喜，还是落个法术避免耗损吧。  
李英超接过结实的藤球爱不释手，见他喜欢岳明辉也开心。  
刚好夜莲已经做好饭菜端上桌，两人不等招呼各自落座，那名唤夜莲的侍女搁下托盘便化作一团烟云回到屋前一坛睡莲小池中歇息去了。  
唤初具意识的精怪化形实属不易，那夜莲只是朵寻常睡莲，本无灵性，借岳明辉法力化成人形后，也不能离本体和水太久。  
院子里葡萄叶密密匝匝的缠着架子长得铺天盖地，吃完饭，李英超跑到下面乘凉，岳明辉拿着扇子跟过去，两人靠在凉榻上不知不觉睡着了。

 

二

 

李振洋化一尾原型腾云翻雾穿过云山，来的时候，葡萄藤下两人睡得一脸安逸。  
灵狐沉眠中把岳明辉当成一团软被抱在怀里，四肢紧缠压在上面，手掌覆在他身侧一时有一时无地磨蹭。  
李振洋略有不快，心随意动，下一刻手腕就被紧紧拽住。

“你干嘛啊。” 

岳明辉刚醒，显得绵软，声音低弱微哑，叫李振洋心弦一荡，嘴上却道，“教教这小崽子睡觉老实点！”  
岳明辉：“他还小吧。”  
岳明辉：“好像还有踩奶的习惯。”  
“哪里小！他都这么大了。”兽类不能只看兽形好不好，人形都这么大，是不是瞎！李振洋没见过这么惯着小辈的，傻眼到无语凝噎，骂都懒得骂，倒是眼神里藏不住满满意见。  
讲讲道理吧，岳明辉。  
这个李英什么超说来说去都是只恶霸的小狐狸，又不猫崽儿，怎么会有踩奶的习惯？  
视线交锋，岳明辉却转头不理会。低头叫李英超，弄了半天不见反应，决定先拉他起来，好在李英超看起来跟他差不多高，拉他却不费劲。  
李振洋站在一旁，眼看着被拉起来的李英超重心一偏扑在岳明辉怀里，整个头枕进他肩窝。  
生气，又不好发作。李振洋干巴巴地道，“起来吃葡萄，葡萄熟了。”  
叫了半天，不见动静，岳明辉拍了拍他睡得粉红的小脸蛋，“小超，吃葡萄了，又甜又酸，你最喜欢的。”  
李英超早就醒了，被岳明辉哄了两句，仍埋头闷在他身上，意有所指的哼道，“别欺我小，这时候葡萄还没熟呢，酸的很。”  
李振洋气怒，却笑道：“你还小？”  
一来一去，怕是要打起来。岳明辉失笑，声音低低的，从胸腔里发出来，李英超紧挨着他，被这酥麻地震动弄得心里发痒。  
他偷偷朝李振洋示威，揽着岳明辉的腰不撒手，用身体环住他，惹得李振洋直皱眉头。  
岳明辉拍拍他后背，哄道，“小超儿聪明可爱，既然醒了就起来吧。”  
李英超：“我不，我不要。”  
“一会你该让我走了，我不想…”顿顿，他便嚷着，“我要在这吃晚饭，还要在这吃夜宵！”  
岳明辉：“你不回家啊。”  
李英超噘嘴：“就是不想回家。”  
小灵狐圈着岳明辉的脖子担心的想，自己那狐狸窝有什么可新鲜的，还是留在这里提防这条蛇，看看他现在眼冒绿光的样子，省的晚些时候岳明辉被他生吞活剥了。  
尽管李振洋面色不愉，但岳明辉拿李英超撒娇最是没办法，便早早唤起夜莲收拾一间干净的房子出来。

“深林野岭夜雾浓重，不比白天，冷得很。”  
“夜莲今晚守在你门外，你一贯睡得早，若醒了有事便叫她。”岳明辉嘱咐道。  
树峰之上早已不见霞光，天地之间皆是漆黑地一片。李英超一双兽瞳在混黑的夜里闪烁着荧荧金光，左右不闻那条蛇的踪影，他心里蓦然松快，垂眼应了声好。  
见他难得乖巧，又不停揉眼睛，岳明辉怕他累着，便掩门离去。  
李英超窝进被子，闭上眼不由若有所思起来，不知觉迷瞪瞪的睡了过去。

…… ……

夏季山林凉爽，酣眠到夜半，寒意突然涌来，李英超冷得打了一个哆嗦，猛地醒了。  
脚底板凉的厉害，缩进被里，他才发觉自己原来蹬了被子，一只脚露在外面。  
也不该这样冷……  
李英超觉得古怪，下床赤着脚打开窗，一阵寒风灌进来，那风阴沉沉的。他心中一动，打开门张望，庭院里石灯燃着半点星火，稳稳照耀方寸之地，更深处黑峻峻地一片，似有叶影悠悠摇曳，哪有什么怪风怪影。  
这会儿他再无睡意，出房门也不见夜莲便四处乱转。  
在后院绕了小半圈，一指橙光落在脸上，李英超抬头一看，是屋中灯火从薄薄的窗纸透出来。窗棱纸面干净得厉害，烛火未映射出半点人影，屋里没有人。  
人去哪里了？李英超正想着，远远另一端忽然涌现厚厚白雾。  
山林易起雾，要起早起了。李英超皱皱眉头，隐约见得一道白影踏步而来，这白雾随他一动千变万化飘荡不止，白影一路穿行面目越发清晰。只见月下那人一头青丝乌柔漆黑，面盘皎白如玉，一双眼尾浮着漫漫嫣红竟显得几分春情含而未露。  
是岳明辉。  
李英超一时呆愣，连岳明辉带着弥散在周身暖乎乎的水汽进了房门也不知。  
待他回神细细一想，那方向有个温泉，岳明辉很喜欢，难道他去泡温泉去了？  
那、那他现在身体一定很暖和。李英超精神一振，摇摇控制不住冒出来的尾巴，只想和岳明辉挨挤在一块睡。  
灵狐天生举步无声，他伸手推了推岳明辉的房门，那木门微微一晃悄然打开，半点声息也无。  
没锁！李英超竖起狐耳，跨进屋内，合上门，刚想喊岳明辉，一团滚滚白雾急扑而来呛入喉中，噎得他发不出声音。  
屋内无一不充斥着肉眼可见的雾气，所到之处皆熏染着抚慰的温吞潮热，布料很快吃入潮气，黏着湿润地咬住皮肤。  
热，如细针绵密攀爬。  
背脊闷得发汗，李英超说不出话，兽目又毫无作用。挥手扇了扇，白雾缓缓撕扯拉开一片朦胧，透过乳白的水烟，略过小圆桌，便见一张素色屏风立于床前。  
那屏风是纱质的，本有些透光，纵有阻隔，挨着炽亮烛火亦能影影绰绰的见得床榻上几分光影。  
踏前一步望去，能见人影衣带相叠。李英超竖起被洇湿下垂的狐耳抖了抖。不待片刻，他又觉不对。  
眼前薄雾窜动，李英超眯起眼，在交融相织的细缝中他清晰地窥探到岳明辉衣衫松散，一只手臂环在他身上。  
他身体忽然微微一动，一侧肩头挂不住衣襟，便这么摇摇欲坠的掉下来，露出大半瘦削的腰背。  
李英超心头一跳，顿时想走又不想走，腿脚宛如石化，沉得厉害。  
一声低吟不掩，音色熟悉又陌生，李英超心神皆俘，竟挪不开眼。

床上，人影痴缠，长夜漫漫。

 

三

 

白雾徐徐撩动帐上青纱。

李振洋手臂箍着岳明辉，捉了他双腕握在掌中，俯身耳语：  
怎么，这就翻脸不认人了？岳明辉。  
岳明辉被圈着，只得半靠在李振洋怀里，一缕温热自他身上涌来，浑身便如还浸在温泉里一般，熨帖又温吞。若不是被箍着半个脖子实在闷的慌，该是多大的享受啊。岳明辉憋得气短，满面通红试 着挣了挣，果真不能挣动半分，只好留几分力气先随他。  
人虽如此温顺，李振洋倒不依不饶，似嗯又哼了一声，不满道，“不回答，还是无话可说。”  
手腕捏得一疼，岳明辉胡乱说道，“无话可说、无话可说，嘶…”  
李振洋冷哼：“…无话可说。”  
“你还无话可说。”  
岳明辉这下更是疼得厉害，忙不迭的，“错了错了错了，不是无话可说，哎呀，疼死我了。”  
李振洋手上一松，睨他一眼，突然道，“算了。不和你计较。”  
“我们算算帐。”  
这、这又是哪门子的秋后算账？岳明辉惊愣忽觉糟糕，便想如何才能同他理论一番。  
岳明辉一抬头，李振洋便想：这哄人伎俩悟性倒高得很，也罢。  
温香软玉勉强算得上，既然已在怀中，又十分主动迎上来，李振洋岂会不解风情。  
他头一低，自然是受了。  
两人嘴唇相触，各自体温火烧般瞬间烫到对方，心底泛起悸动，轻蹭厮磨，后脊柱就已细细升起绵绵酥麻。  
薄唇被自己吮咬的湿红，微微颤抖张开，李振洋伸出舌尖进犯，欲勾动不安分的软舌挑弄。  
岳明辉合上牙，肆意的舌尖警觉地退回口中，李振洋听到他牙齿发出的轻轻一声响。他不爽快道，“岳明辉！”  
“不是说正事呢吗。你又干嘛？”岳明辉摸摸他的发尾，稀奇道，“龙蛇果然一家。”  
李振洋：“凡人胡诌你也信？”  
岳明辉乐道：“我本想同你理论，你不由分说亲上来，这还不信，怕不是个傻子吧。”  
“你也好不到哪里去，岳明辉。”李振洋细长的眼里光彩转了转暗下来，他贴近岳明辉，道，“你乃我化蛟龙时，落在我尾巴上的一滴夜露，我成功化龙时，又巧逢惊蛰雷雨，你藏在我鳞片下才躲过一劫，没被雨水击碎，这才有机会被含情春风拂过幻化成型。”  
伸出一指，戳着岳明辉颈部肌肤往下一滑，他神情颇为得意，“但凡情意撩动你也忍不住。”  
提到这事岳明辉就有些伤感，“落得这地步，这真是倒了八辈子霉了。”他怅然哎呀一声，道，“我本落在观世音菩萨手中玉净瓶里的杨柳枝上，若不是因为好奇蛇化蛟龙是个什么样子，我怎么会掉下来？”  
岳明辉神情微怅，没有特别大的情绪，亦未胡搅蛮缠怪罪李振洋乃此劫起因，这倒叫李振洋心中起了些波澜。  
想蛇化龙前，先得修行千年化作蛟龙，受天道考验，尚若雷劫遇变故化不成蛟龙，死或伤，也算好的，如成了那半蛟不龙的，才最是可怕。要是…岳明辉现在还在那杨柳枝上，或许日后便是要呆在观世音菩萨座下的。  
李振洋一手支在膝侧，托腮偷偷看岳明辉沉在情绪里，忍不住晃晃另一只搭在他肩的小臂，咕哝，“还有我呢你这不是……”  
岳明辉被弄得七摇八晃，差点坐不住，小声唉唉直叫，李振洋这才住手。  
他盘着腿，颇有点吊儿郎当勾肩搭背的样子，一手更是撑腿托脸，目光明明暗暗，和往日的潇洒风流大相径庭，莫名就有些好笑。  
岳明辉本要歇下，所着衣衫不多，方才一番拉扯衣衫早已松弛，半褪于枕上，雪衣衬玉肤，冷冷风情盛不住发带垂落肩胛时溢出的那点春色。  
他这一笑让春色染上了三分热度。  
心尖燃得一烫，李振洋一把拉起他坐在自己身上，道，“上回我赌输了，倒让你快活了一把。”  
岳明辉面上一羞，却听他道：  
“这回赌不赌！”  
“赌！”怕你不成。岳明辉扬起下巴，捏捏他浑圆的屁股蛋挑衅道，“赌什么，你说。”  
“要弄错了都算输。”  
李振洋嘴边一笑，却不动声色。岳明辉惊觉暗道不好，还未来得及反应，他翻手一捞扣紧岳明辉腰身让他动弹不得，便更是胆大，一只手渐渐摸到脐下三寸要紧之处，手法老道又精准无比，登时两枚玉珠握进掌中，轻轻一捏。  
“你？”岳明辉脸上蹭的一下红到脖子，立刻不服气的大骂，“你耍赖皮！”  
话罢，一挺腰欲脱身，李振洋风月老手岂会让他得逞，手上一使劲儿，竟使了什么手法，岳明辉感到腹中一麻直达胯下，身上一软使不上半点力气来。  
李振洋手上攥着人家把柄，一边把玩，一边笑嘻嘻道，“你虽年长，可惜哥哥我还是一尾长蛇的时候就入过红尘十万丈，春去秋来，什么金香软玉没见过？”  
在观世音菩萨身边怎么就是没见过欢情爱欲了？岳明辉摇摇头，嘴张一半，李振洋便俯下身靠上来，亲了亲他嘴角，道，“怎样，今儿哥哥就来好好教教你。”  
额头相抵，李振洋的头发垂下来弄得岳明辉脸上微微发痒。这一来二去，半推半就，磨磨蹭蹭地点起燥热，更催动情欲升温，眼看那里半硬不软起来，李振洋得逞轻轻笑出声。  
依这架势便是逃不了一番戏弄。岳明辉也不是真想拒绝，却也不想输得彻底。  
他仗着身体柔软，曲腿勾起脚背贴着李振洋大腿滑进胯下，顶弄揉动，隔着布料那处渐渐发硬又软又热，脚背被烫得厉害，便挨挨蹭蹭攀上裤腰，脚趾夹住布绳，拉扯着将裤子缓缓褪下，就是不再靠近硬挺的灼烫根源。  
裤子褪到大腿根，往下便容易了，脚趾挨着肌肤插入布料中，向下一压便落到腿弯，李振洋被磨的难耐，将他推入厚厚被褥，那处柔软的很一举入得深处，无多大阻碍。  
岳明辉被撞的闷哼一声，不太适应满涨感突袭。李振洋不急动作，抱起他的腿，顺着曲线摸上细瘦的脚腕牢牢握住，侧头舔吻方才戏弄自己的脚背。  
脚背湿润，舌尖带着温度细细逗弄，岳明辉痒得忍不住，想抽出被紧攥的脚，刚一动，就被李振洋张嘴咬了一口，也不知咬到哪根筋，一阵疼酥麻麻直窜腰眼去了，他反射向上拱起腰，腹部绷紧，大腿拉出肌肉线条。  
相连着被他绞紧，李振洋浑身颤抖，眼神彻底暗下来，遂起了坏心。出于小小的报复，李振洋推着岳明辉的腿，压住他，再次咬住他的脚背细致地啃咬起来，下身毫不留情的开始顶撞。  
李振洋平时再怎么样疯，都是一副温温柔柔的样子，在这张床上李振洋却干得特别凶，大开大合地抽插，顶的岳明辉不知所措，另一只未被钳制的腿紧紧盘着他的腰往下压，渴望更加迅猛的侵袭蹂躏。  
咿呜低喘在床笫之间回荡不去，一时春情无边无尽时，灯火昧昧堕入皎皎月夜里。

 

四

 

结界中时间被拉得再长，外头太阳依旧高升，白茫茫一片雾气早就散去不见踪影。  
李振洋和岳明辉两个贪睡的功力不相上下。李振洋醒得早些，岳明辉裹着松软的被子睡得很沉，他面色红润微微发汗，李振洋不禁一笑，拿起蒲扇打起小风。  
“起了，哥哥。太阳晒屁股了。”  
岳明辉本累极，耳边有声音扰他，扯起被子就捂住耳朵，迷迷糊糊嘟囔：“不起……我…不起……”说着便又睡过去了。  
如此的累，怪昨夜太孟浪。李振洋有些愧疚，摸着岳明辉散如海藻般的长发，捋了捋，柔软青丝缠绕指尖，一缕异香飘飘荡荡，捉住一束闻了闻，忍不住吻了吻。  
撤下结界，李振洋道，“哥哥，你知我乃酉巳，化成龙前无法离开诞生地太久，待我晚上再来找你。”  
也不知岳明辉是真听到，还是梦呓，倒含糊地应了一声。  
李振洋推开两扇木门，门外李英超贴着墙边坐在一侧，听见动静也不见动上一动，一双狐耳没精打采的耷拉着，脑袋往下一点一点的，不知坐多久了。  
李振洋见此，心中了然清明得很，转身化了原型穿入云中离去。  
不多时，清风阵阵拂过，冲破李振洋残留的气息，灵狐顿觉肺腑之间清爽许多，狐耳一动立时醒了。  
他闯进岳明辉房中，好大一声动静吓得岳明辉从床坐起来，恍惚间便被扑了满怀。  
衣带在熟睡中松开，胸前肌肤赤裸挨着布料，余韵还萦绕在体内，岳明辉一颤勉强合起衣襟，拍了拍李英超，一时不解，问道，“怎么了？”  
李英超不答，又问，“洋洋欺负你了，还是又打你了？”  
李英超还是闷不吱声，岳明辉便道，“你且同我说，他又不在你怕什么。”  
岳明辉双手握住他单薄的肩，目光直视，见李英超双目含着盈盈水光，竟是神色委屈，心中忽地隐隐作痛，急忙道，“哎呀，到底怎么了？”  
两人中间拉开距离，视野便开阔了，兽目敏锐，李英超眼瞳紧缩被岳明辉脖子上几道紫红嫣粉扎的疼极了。拽开衣襟，他胸腹腰侧情欲交错的痕迹更是荒唐，李英超脸色彻底沉下来。  
虽说情欲之事精怪不像凡人掩掩藏藏，十分羞耻，但李英超如此举动却叫岳明辉脸色一红，还没来得及尴尬，便又被李英超抱住。  
正不知说什么，就听李英超埋在肩颈里闷声道，“我也要。”  
岳明辉一愣，未消化这什么意思，一只骨节分明的手伸进单薄的衣料深处，沿着背脊抚过腰窝一把捏握住屁股肉，轻轻地揉了揉。  
试探的手很快被岳明辉下意识的抓住了。手腕禁锢不影响指尖活动，拇指暗自搓揉细嫩的皮肤，那块地方很快热得像烧起来，冒出热烘烘的细汗，李英超扣紧五指，两瓣紧合的臀肉生生被掰开一条隐秘的窄缝。  
长而有力的手指攀入缝隙，朝着那处蜜地入侵。那里一定潮热柔软，又……

“李英超！”

李英超猛地抬起头，手肘瞬间被拽着拉开。岳明辉细汗涔涔，身体有些僵硬，李英超见他两颊粉红直熏染到脖颈、锁骨，水色薄唇欲张还休，万分的好看，眼神顿时熠熠生光忍不住低头亲吻。  
清浅一吻很是青涩，短短数秒意犹未尽，再吻上去，岳明辉却推开他。  
“为什么？”  
灵狐大喊，一双稚瞳仿佛遭受天大打击，委屈简直快溢出来了。  
岳明辉有些不忍，反应一时不及，那灵狐转头化作一道白光消失了。  
岳明辉坐在床上，脑子混乱得很，等彻底回神，便研墨执笔，一封书信化作鸡仔寻着李英超方向去了。

 

不到傍晚，李英超便带着一堆东西出现在岳明辉跟前，叫他心中松了口气。  
李英超抿紧嘴，面上神情愤愤，手里却紧紧捏着那封信，干站半天，才慢吞吞的说道，“既然你先认错，那我以后要住这里。”  
岳明辉不过啊了一声，李英超便忍不住置气道，“你不乐意？”  
岳明辉哪里敢和生气中的小狐崽子过不去，自然连连否认，“你想住哪都行。”…小祖宗。  
点点头，李英超满意道，“以后你监督我修行吧，我是九尾神狐所生，居然不知你乃杨柳枝上一枚夜露所化，误以为你是凡人这么久，还有那家伙原来是只蛟龙。”  
“他至少比你年长千岁，不急不急。”岳明辉笑起来，摸摸他脑袋，“你还小嘛，别太着急。”  
逐又教育道，“有些事情可不能随便跟他一样胡来，学着做可不好。”  
李英超抬头看他一眼，努嘴不情愿的哼哼，勉强应了。  
待岳明辉看起书来，他化作银狐窝在岳明辉双腿间，闭上眼，摇摇晃晃起狐狸尾巴，道，“晚上好冷，我要这样和你一起睡。”  
他身上皮毛柔顺水滑，毛色极好，岳明辉爱不释手，边摸边问，“昨晚有这么冷？我特意带了温泉的热气回来呢。”  
李英超眯着眼，“冷死了，半夜醒了好几次。”  
岳明辉手下一顿，“那你以后岂不都要和我一起睡？到了秋冬会更冷。”  
李英超：“…对呀。”  
岳明辉：“那……”  
“那什么？”李英超追问。  
岳明辉：“那、也没什么……”

……就是有人该闹脾气了。  
不过也活该，谁知道他做了什么好事，今早又对李英超说了什么，弄得一阵乌龙真叫人头大。

耳边听到岳明辉一声叹息，李英超蹭蹭柔软的大腿，睁开眼，心中暗自得意：哼，有人，要倒霉了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

【随便胡诌 不上升】


End file.
